Talk:Counter-insurgency program
FA status Nomination An exremely thorough article that appears to be fairly new as well. It seems extremely complete, and is quite well written. Jaz talk | novels 18:56, 18 February 2006 (UTC) * Neutral. I'm not going to vote on this because I literally wrote the entire thing, but I do have a couple comments and would like to know where others stand: :*I had intended to merge the Design and Messages sections, possibly splitting it into sub-sections based on the levels of the program. On the other hand, (1) would that look tacky with the quotes distributed throughout the article, and (2) do we need the quotes at all? Perhaps just a few memorable quotes instead of every word Dukat said. :*The program was never given a name to my knowledge. If I'm mistaken, please rename the article accordingly. :*It needs another picture or two... Perhaps a picture of Dukat's faces on all the monitors in Ops, or a shot inside the ore-processing facility? *Anyway, the program formed the basis of the entire episode, so I think it's a great choice for an article that gives an in-depth look at something without feeling like it's all been done before (i.e. there aren't a million other websites that cover the topic). --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 19:45, 18 February 2006 (UTC) *'Neutral': There needs to be some sort of organizational issues addressed in this. The way it ends: "Fortunately, the combined efforts of Jake, O'Brien, and Sisko deactivated the program before the self-destruct countdown was over." Seems rather abrupt and really doesnt "round out" the article, its just Dukat found himself helpless, then everything was fixed. The End. --Alan del Beccio 20:05, 18 February 2006 (UTC) *'Neutral'. I definetly think this should be organized a little better, but I'm not quite sure how to do it. ~Starchild |<''Talk''> 19:52, 20 February 2006 (UTC) **'Neutral'. I'll join you all on the fence with this one. There's plenty of information about the program, but, as Alan says above, it seems to just crash into a brick wall at the end of the article without any good ending. Has anyone seen the episode recently? I've got it, maybe I'll watch it tonight, its a good episode anyway. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 17:42, 23 February 2006 (UTC) * I love these votes where no one votes to oppose for whatever reason but no one votes to support because they don't think it's featured material. :P --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 06:33, 24 February 2006 (UTC) * Support. I really enjoyed the concept of this, as well as the episode in which it featured. This articles does it justice, and I found little-to-no flaws with it as-is. — THOR ''=/\='' 11:26, 5 March 2006 (UTC) * Support. I've changed my mind after re-reading it. I liked the section where the warnings are explained. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 11:32, 5 March 2006 (UTC) *'Support'. I kinda like this, it's a different sort of article and is certainly thorough, informative, and interesting. The organization could perhaps be a little better with sub-sections or something, but in general I think it's good. --Logan 5 20:10, 15 March 2006 (UTC) **'Comment' - Doesn't this article need a category at the bottom? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 02:33, 22 March 2006 (UTC) *'Support'. This article is a fun read and has everything that can be said about the program. Make it front page! :-)--Jörg 21:48, 29 March 2006 (UTC)